


I'm Just the Words You are the Sound

by TooYoungToFeelThisTired



Series: You could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Five's POV, Fluff, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Not incest no one is related, Romance, everyone is around same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooYoungToFeelThisTired/pseuds/TooYoungToFeelThisTired
Summary: I spent my days waiting for you, searching the crowds for your face. I stopped breathing the moment you recognized me, as you captured my soul with your gaze. – Christy Ann Martine, Band AU
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: You could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374196
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	I'm Just the Words You are the Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

_Maybe there's a universe out there — happening now — where we end up together. Maybe there's a universe where I'm the right person for you. Where I adore every nice thing you did for me without starting to resent you. A universe where you actually end up with someone who appreciates you. Where both of us can shed our baggage and curiosity and issues. If you think of it all this way, then it's like neither of us did anything wrong. You just found me in the wrong universe. That's all. Because you could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you.― Gaby Dunn_

* * *

'No! Nah-uh, no way!'

'What's wrong with this shirt?' asked Vanya looking down at her Flyleaf t-shirt Allison was shaking her head to while standing in front of their closet still in a towel not even close to getting dressed.

'You can't wear another band's shirt to a concert of a different band,' complained the other girl and Vanya made a whiny noise, 'Why not? Is there like a dress code or rules to follow when it comes to small band concerts?'

'YES!' said Allison and grabbed something from her closet before she threw it at Vanya, 'Here wear this.'

Vanya unfolded the piece of clothing before she looked back up at Allison, 'No, thanks.'

'Come on,' Allison rushed to her side and took the sleeveless black top with a collar around the neck. She pushed it over Vanya's chest and made her look into the mirror, 'Look, and tell me you don't look cute as hell.'

Vanya grimaced and said, 'I look like someone who's planning to work her corner tonight.'

The other girl made a displeased noise before she smirked at her.

Vanya sighed. She loved her roommate, but she hated that annoying as hell habit of hers to always meddle and get people to do whatever she wanted. Personally, Vanya liked to think she was above what the society thought and wanted from her and then Allison gave her that look and smile and she was screwed.

She rolled her eyes and took the top, 'Fine, but I'm wearing a jacket!'

Allison took the compromise and nodded later even convincing her to do a little makeup. Honestly, Vanya wasn't even all that interested in going. She knew very little of the Umbrella Academy, the new next _it_ band Allison's wouldn't shut up about for the past month. She caught a few of their songs when she played them too loud and objectively some of the lyrics and melodies were good, but not entirely her style. The band wasn't that big yet and they were supposed to play in a club nearby so of course Allison was going and convinced Vanya to come with.

'Come on, you're a musician too. Support your fellow musicians,' said her roommate and Vanya didn't even bother to argue with her that she studied classical music. Besides, Allison told her over and over again she should try to go out more, be more open to new possibilities and socialize. Nothing of that was very appealing to Vanya, but to please her and maybe a tiny bit interested in a live concert of a band who might be big in the future she decided to go.

So a couple of hours and about five clothing changes until Allison was satisfied later they were in the club with her friend smiling excited at whoever she recognized from school.

They came earlier so they had plenty of time to buy some soda and wait.

'Shoot, dad's calling,' said Allison at one point and ran out of the club to hear him better leaving Vanya to wait alone in the thing she wasn't too fond of.

Vanya stood by the doorway looking around and trying not to stick out too much. She wasn't all that comfortable with how many people were around or how she was standing on her own. She always felt like everyone belonged to a place, but she didn't and the people around her knew so. She always felt so…lonely and weird. She hated it.

She tried to pull out her phone to seem busy only for someone to knock against her arm and then roughly pull it.

'Hey!' Vanya let out before she could stop herself realizing her sleeve got caught up in the lock on someone's instrument case.

'Shit, sorry,' mumbled the person carrying the case and tried to pull it only for Vanya to take a step forward by such a strong pull.

'Stop! You will tear it up,' she complained and took another step her eyes on the lock on the case.

'It will be faster,' commented the person as Vanya started to work on the lock, 'Yeah, well, it was my mom's jacket so give me a second. I have almost the same case, and this happens a lot.'

She didn't look up at the person and tried to undo the lock and pull her jacket out of it without tearing the fabric. It took a moment, but luck was on her side, and she got it out. Thank God. Her mom wore the jacket when she was Vanya's age so it was pretty old and she would hate for it to get ruined.

She smiled a bit at the unharmed sleeve lightly running her finger over it before she looked up, 'See all…'

The end of the sentence caught inside her throat as she was met with the most electric pair of green eyes she ever saw intensely pierced into her in a way she could only described as _haunting_. It was ridiculous really. The eyes couldn't hypnotize a person or haunt them. They were just to look at and maybe look into, not to be left lost of words and breath as they pierced into you like they could see the deepest bottom of your soul every dark corner, every little secret, every scar every single thing which made a person _them_.

Vanya certainly never had anyone look at her like that, and she definitely didn't know what to do about it.

'…done,' she mumbled the last word knowing she paused significantly and the boy in front of her must have noticed. It didn't help that besides his radiating eyes, the boy was around her age and _absolutely gorgeous._ She never knew how to talk with cute boys let alone as handsome as this one.

She swallowed feeling blood rush to her cheeks and her stomach do a flip.

_Why was this guy still looking at her?_

He should have just smiled a bit and leave. Their small happy accident was over. Or he could crack a joke Vanya would politely laugh feeling like an even bigger idiot and then he could leave. But all he did was stand in front of her and watch her like-like… _that_.

'It's a nice jacket,' he finally said looking her up and down. Vanya was sure she went from pinkish to full-on red with the way he was eyeing her. This never happened to her, and she should be glad because there was no way she was able to deal with such attention.

'T-thanks,' she finally got out, but the boy still didn't leave. He just continued to watch her before they heard, _'Yo! Over here.'_

She could barely see some other tall boy waving their way no doubt at the boy who was in front of her.

'I have to go,' he said as he shot him a look and then looked back at her before he smirked and Vanya might as well turn around and run because that _smirk_ was just too much given how it start-jumped her heart which now wanted to burst out of her chest and leave with him.

'Enjoy the show,' he said before he turned around and rushed to the boy who was calling him in the crowd.

'I'm Vanya,' she called after him immediately realizing she was an even bigger idiot for doing so. Shit, she might as well go crawl underground now.

Allison finally came back, and Vanya smiled at her as she said her dad said hi to her. It didn't take long for the concert to finally start, but with so many fans around they ended up a bit further away from the band.

Vanya didn't mind. She had a better view that way and didn't have to worry about crashing into strangers. She tried to look around for the boy she met earlier but failed with so many taller than her people around. She didn't even see properly on the band, but she heard them well so it wasn't terrible. By the fifth song, she started to sing along the few words she remembered when Allison played them. She was a bit guilty to find out, they were really good and she refused to listen to them just because she thought they were a _boy band_. The music was solid and the lyrics touching but not overly cheesy.

However, by the fifth song, someone started to try and dance with her or better yet around her. She tried to avoid the man's gaze as she could see it was some creepy guy far older than her, but he wouldn't take the hint trying to press closer to her. Allison pulled her with her away a few times, but the man seemed persistent. At one point with, they got separated by some people and the man took Vanya's wrist.

'Hey, do you want to-'

'Let me go,' she said firmly and tried to get his hand off her, 'I said let me go.'

'Come on, it's just a dance-'

'And I don't want to dance. Please, let me go,' she said trying to break free while looking around for Allison who was trying to get to her.

People around them force Vanya closer to the man and he put his free hand on her waist. She pushed harder in trying to break free feeling desperate in trying to get out when all of a sudden someone shouted loud and clear, 'Get your hands off her!'

The music and singing stopped and everyone turned to the stage to see the band members stopped playing and were looking into the crowd.

Since everyone stopped dancing and jumping around it was easy now to see their faces, and in one of them, Vanya recognized the boy from earlier forgetting about the man holding her for a second as she considered herself an idiot. He was carrying an instrument case, of course, he was from the band.

'Let her go,' he said clearly looking their way which what Vanya recognized as an upset look.

'Security,' said the lead singer with curly brown hair, 'can you tell the gentleman that the lady _obviously_ isn't interested in his advances?'

The shock of the situation got the man distracted enough for Vanya to push harder against him and get him off her as Allison managed to get to her along with some really tall and build up man stepping between them and the man pointing him to the exit.

'Are you alright?' Allison asked shielding her from all of that, and Vanya nodded feeling like everyone was looking at them and wanting to leave right away.

'Now, for all of you who aren't assholes and came here for good music let's carry on. You sir,' said the singer and then showed him his middle finger earning a cheer from the audience, 'should get the fuck out and learn some manners from your mama.'

* * *

Five cursed when Diego started to play again and the two girls left. He really hoped Luther would ruffle the guy and kicked him out or he would do so himself. Fucking asshole.

Five quickly started to play because if he didn't keep his hands busy he would rush after them or the guy. Just someone to get this impossible to calm down energy out of him.

_Vanya_

He caught her name as he rushed to Klaus earlier already running late because of a broken car, but the moment he properly saw the girl he didn't even mind. It was strange. Five was never interested in the people who came to the concerts. Klaus picked up fans, sometimes Diego, rarely maybe once in a blue moon Ben, never him though. After Delores, he learned his lesson and didn't want to focus on anything other than school and his music. He didn't even really notice the girl until she mentioned having the same case which meant she was a musician as well. Once he properly looked at her, he couldn't help himself but think she was _breathtaking._

It was something he never thought of anyone before. He thought some girls and women were pretty, gorgeous, hot, sexy, etc. But this girl, she just…it wasn't something he could explain about her looks which made her feel like that, but there was something about her appearance which Five couldn't help but was absolutely breathtaking in the most bizarre and amazing way.

Unlike most of the girls around, she didn't have makeup all over her face which made her look like a geisha or Barbie and her clothes were rather nice and classy. Her hair was a soft brown color and so were her eyes, and he really wanted to stay a bit longer with her and _chat?_ He didn't even care about what. It _never_ happened to him before. Usually, the conversations with people who they met on the concerts were dull and uneventful causing him to want to shot himself in the face. If he could he rather sulked by the bar all night than participate in the mindless chatter, and yet he couldn't help but _want_ to talk to her.

As he was leaving her she called out her name, and he went to turn around but didn't see her maybe because more people came in. He was a bit disappointed, but Klaus called him again, and they really needed to get ready, so he walked to the dressing room.

When they started to play, he tried to look for her but in the crowd full of faces it seemed impossible until he spotted some struggle between some guy and _her_. He immediately stopped playing much to everyone's surprise and snapped at the man causing the others to look over and see what was going on as well. Klaus took the initiative luckily because Five was in no way thinking straight when seeing that man's hands on her. What the actual fuck? How could he be…jealous? Protective? At rage? He just met the girl. He only knew her name and-? Fuck. Who did that asshole think he was just grabbing a girl like that?

His heart dropped when he saw her and her friend leave. He didn't blame her getting harassed like that by some asshole must have spoiled the whole concert for her. But he wished she would have stayed. He almost thought he would never wish for anything more than for the girl to stay a bit longer, enjoy the concert and maybe he would have the time to find her down there and talk to her, and exchange numbers or just talk or be able to look at her brown eyes a bit longer. When did he become such a sappy chick anyway?

_Fuck it._

He remained professional of course playing his part and singing, but it was very mechanical of him which the others must have noticed because Diego turned to him with a confused look. Afterward, he left to the little room in the back to put away his guitar still upset about it all.

'Hey, Pogo said there will be some small gathering upstairs. The man who owns the bar has an apartment there. Klaus and Diego already picked up a few people from the crowd,' said Ben as he came in after him the other two members of the band probably outside picking up _interesting people_ for what they called the _after-party_. Five usually didn't care about any of that, but tonight he was pissed. What? Did he want to invite Vanya and her friend? Did he want to talk to her more? Well, either way, she left so of course, _that_ wouldn't be happening.

He dragged his feet and didn't bother to hide his mood all the way upstairs to the men's apartment. It was a large looking studio apartment with a small staircase to the rooftop, but since it was the middle of the fall they stayed inside.

Some blonde came to him and tried to engage him into small talk, but he avoided her attempts almost to the point of being rude, when he spotted Luther, their security guy, coming in followed by someone.

'Ah, you found them. Well done, Luther,' he heard Klaus say theatrically the way he always did and turn around to have a better look at who he was talking about. When he spotted the tall girl with curly dyed blonde hair and right after her Vanya's small frame he almost had a heart attack immediately rushing over as Klaus started to introduce everyone.

'And last but not least, this is Five,' said their lead singer and put his arm around him. Usually, Five would wrestle his way out from it, but his mood skyrocket when he found Vanya standing there in front of him not even caring if Klaus would kiss him on the cheek. That was how happy he felt in that moment.

'We're really sorry about what happened, Vanya. The man got kicked out of the club and his picture is now in the lobby. He will be forbidden from coming,' said the owner, but Five seriously doubted he would be that interested in the manner if they didn't act about it.

The girl pushed a piece of hair behind her ear shaking her head, 'Thank you, it's fine. It wasn't your fault.'

'Still, we don't tolerate that kind of behavior and we're glad you're alright,' he said and Five felt it was just a line he needed to say. He also didn't miss how uncomfortable Vanya looked, but neither did her friend who turned the conversation to her praising the concert, the apartment and Klaus's clothes which of course caused him to start talking about them, his narcissism getting better of him.

Five would almost assume she was another airheaded fan who couldn't help herself but want to talk to the band, but he caught the relieved and grateful look Vanya shot her when they looked at each other and recognized her good intentions.

Klaus let go of him and he looked at Vanya who also looked at him offering him the smallest smile he returned feeling his heart beating faster until he heard the blonde from earlier return, 'Oh, I almost lost you for a moment.'

* * *

Vanya watched as the blonde girl in a mini skirt put her hand on Five's chest and started to talk to him about how very feministic it was of him to kick the man out. Vanya didn't think the girl understood the definition of feminism, and since she felt even more awkward just standing there kind of alone she parted away from the group.

After what happened she wanted to leave but didn't want to ruin the night for Allison so they went to the bathroom. Once she calmed down enough and they returned outside to listen to the rest of the concert in the shadows. Right before the end of it all Luther, the security guard, showed up and said the band asked them to come to join them for some party upstairs.

Vanya was unsure. She didn't want to have to talk about what happened crowded by strangers, but the boy who played the guitar, Five, he would be there, and she knew meeting the band would make Allison so happy. The pros outnumbered the cons so they went.

Now, however, she wasn't sure what to do. The blonde took up all Five's attention and even if she didn't, did she honestly believe she would have the guts to talk to him? Allison was enjoying herself in the attention like always and Vanya felt like she was in a place she didn't belong into.

She stayed a bit at the side for a while until she noticed the stairs to the roof, 'Can I maybe go out for a bit?' she asked the owner, who waved his hand maybe not even listening to her.

Once she was up and caught the smell of fresh air she felt better. The tightness in her stomach eased out, and she could breathe lighter. She told herself she would stay for half an hour and then tell Allison she was tired. Her phone was charged and even if it was a bit colder than she expected, she would manage.

'Quite the disappearing act you got going on,' Vanya heard behind her at one point, and when she turned around, she found no one other than Five smirking at her as he closed the door to the roof and walked closer.

She looked in front of her no doubt growing pinkish on the face as she waited to hear his steps come closer before she said, 'I'm not good with crowds of strangers.'

He sat down next to her looking down at the city. Not too close, but definitely close enough it was clear he wanted to sit and talk with her, 'I hope it didn't start by going to our concert.'

She shook her head with a small chuckle feeling a bit ridiculous and nervous but in a good way, 'No worries. The concert was great for the most part.'

The boy smirked at that and looked over at her again giving her that intense look from before she couldn't process or understand fully. Who looked at a person like that? Who outside a teenage novel with the mystery boy and the nerdy, shy girl looked at someone like that?

Vanya glanced away pushing a few hairs behind her ear.

'Which one is your favorite?' he asked suddenly out of the blue, and Vanya bit her lips horrified now since she didn't know the names of any of their songs.

'This was my first time hearing them,' she admitted feeling her cheeks burning again and avoiding looking at him trying to tune down her internal humiliation.

They sat like that for a bit not talking just enjoying the view. She didn't mind but a small part of her wished she was braver and knew how to make small talk. It seemed calm and yet tense. Like they wanted to talk about something, but of them, but didn't really know how to start or what to say. Luckily, he figured it out not long afterward.

'What instrument?' Five asked, and she turned to him feeling a bit lighter and relieved to have some topic even if she wasn't sure what he meant.

'You said you have the same case,' he said reminding her of their meeting, 'Don't tell me guitar.'

She chuckled, 'Ha, not even close. Violin. I study music major. I want to play in an orchestra one day.'

His smirk changed into something softer, 'So you're into classical things. I'm gonna go on very wild guess and suggest that you coming here had more to do with your friend.'

She grimaced and nodded not feeling as ashamed because of it as before, 'I like the songs, but yes, if it weren't for her I would have not shown up. Sorry.'

He shook his head his smirk still present showing just how relaxed he was now, 'Don't be. I couldn't be able to tell you anything about classical music so we're even.'

'Huh, maybe we could change it though,' said Vanya and bit her lip before she added, 'Not that your stuff wasn't good. It was. I liked the fifth one, I think.'

When he raised his brows at her, she wanted to ask him why did he look at her like that, but was stopped when asked her about her

'Lost in time. Ben thinks it's too depressing. The last man on earth trying but failing to return to his time,' he shrugged his shoulders.

'You have songs about the apocalypse that seems like a very depressing theme,' she said out loud and hugged her knees closer to her chest, 'Or urgent. When you're trying to stop it.'

He nodded, and Vanya grimaced, 'Sorry, I'm sure you're not used to people who don't know your songs that well or at all?' she rolled her eyes at herself and her poor attempt of not sounding so weird.

She heard him snicker and when she looked over he was still smirking at her, 'Honestly, I hate talking to our fans. It's like _dude your song totally changed me how did you write it?_ Or _I found myself in that part how did you write something so amazing?_ ' he asked while imitating what she assumed was a drunk guy and naïve simple blonde she saw with him earlier.

Vanya couldn't help but chuckle, 'What do you tell them?'

'That I thought it up while working on my thesis on _Magnetically trapping ultra-cold neutrons_ ,' he said, and she would have laughed but she saw how serious he looked and bit into her cheek to hold the smile back.

'So, you, not being a fan,' he said looking at her in that intense way, 'Actually makes it all the more interesting.'

She was blushing and smiling, and she knew she looked like an idiot and couldn't help herself. He was so handsome. Why was he so handsome and still talking to her?

'So how long do you play?' Five asked her.

'Since I was ten. My dad thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to fill my free time with a hobby,' she shrugged her shoulders trying to lighten up to the fact that she needed a hobby after her mom died as much as possible. People didn't like to hear about those things. They just acted weird or tried to avoid her afterward not sure how to deal with her as if she was strange.

'Why a violin and not something like a piano or-'

'Guitar?' she asked raising her brow and then shaking her head, 'I guess I was a very melodramatic child, who wanted to make everything sadder and edgy.'

'Hm, violin songs definitely sound sad and melodramatic,' he agreed, and they fell into a bit of silence.

'Do you love it?' she asked while feeling the air turning a bit chilly now that the sun was down. It wasn't terribly cold, and she still had her jacket, but maybe it would be better if they moved to a warmer place. Honestly, that was the last thing Vanya would like.

* * *

He chuckled surprised by the question a bit, 'Love it. Not like it or enjoy it, but love it, hm?'

Sometimes people asked him if he liked playing the guitar or in a band before rolling their eyes like they realized it was a stupid question. Why would he continue to do it if he didn't? He was so good of course he had to like it.

She was different. She didn't ask it like a silly question. She didn't ask it like there was silence between then that needed to be filled with a random piece of information, no she asked like the was the most essential question of them all.

 _Love it_.

'I don't think you can be anything but passionate when it comes to playing an instrument,' she said her eyes dark enough that he could drown inside them in the darkness of the night which now fell on them. The only brief life coming from downstairs where there was a party, 'Music is divining. It can spark so many emotions all at once through just the sounds combined together. I never found anything else which could ever express how I was feeling not words, not movies, not I don't know people. But music really-,' she looked at him and chuckled putting a hand over her cheek like she was embarrassed for being so _real,_ so _passionate,_ so _absolutely beautiful_ when talking about music which made him feel like he was just left his body and was pulled to the sun looking at the earth for the first time realizing it was even more stunning than the sun.

'It really did,' she finished a bit sheepishly looking away, 'When you're a musician you either love it or nothing.'

He watched her with the single most terrifyingly screaming urge to lean close and kiss her just for the way she spoke about it, 'I do.'

Five nodded to himself and to her, 'I love it.'

She smiled but didn't look at him and continued to look up instead at the stars.

Five wanted to touch her. He wanted to touch her cheek and make her look at him again so he could admire her face and see her captivating eyes.

'Do you really think up songs while doing physics?' she asked suddenly.

'And math.'

Her eyes sparkled with amusement when she asked him how come and so he told her. He told her about school and what he studied and why. He explained how for him music had the same construct as math. How he could find peace and chaos in both and how he couldn't imagine his life without either. He tried not to sound lame. He knew girls weren't into quantum theory and equation. He knew anyone else would give him a confused look, annoyed frown, or polite smile, not Vanya though. Such a weird assumption about knowing her for an hour or so.

She looked patient and interested even asking him about it as far as she understood, and if he didn't fight the urge to kiss her before now he definitely did. How was she real? How could she smile so adorable while putting together what he was saying about his research in her own words turning it into patterns of music which he thought only he heard before.

He wasn't sure how long they were talking. Maybe it was even hours, but he didn't want them to stop not now or ever and it was insane more than anything he ever wanted or thought. He never talked to a girl for this long on the first meeting. He never wanted to talk to them even longer than that. He never wanted for the time to just stop and him being able to continue just _talking_ with someone about everything and anything. Not even Delores.

He wasn't sure how they moved closer to each other. Probably because of the old night air, but he asked her twice if she wasn't cold, and she said both times she wasn't even if he thought her cheeks were red from the chilly night air. Either way, he realized they were next to each other when he felt the heat of her leg against his even through the fabric of their jeans.

'I feel ridiculous,' she said suddenly her voice filled with the same laugher and joy it had for a few hours now. Everything they talked about made them both sounded so exciting and interested like they were talking about changing the world for the better or like they were drunk or high on something. Five was pretty sure he was high on her though.

'Why?' he asked leaning closer to her without trying to stop himself. It was like gravity. He couldn't _not_ lean closer to her. She was just so amazing.

'Because we already talked for like ages and about literally everything, and I still want to talk some more,' she giggled at herself and Five couldn't take it anymore.

His hand slipped to the back of her head behind her ear, and he pulled her closer slowly but firmly giving her a second or two to push him away if he made a mistake. If he miscalculated, and she just wanted to talk. If she didn't feel like kissing anyone after being held by the creep downstairs.

But after that second probably because he surprised her more than anything, she blinked with the realization of what he intended to do and caught a handful of his shirt pulling him the rest of the way.

He hit his head and fainted. Somewhere before or after the concert he hit his head and fainted and now he was in a coma or dream because there was no way a kiss could feel like _that_.

Five kissed a few girls before. He wasn't a saint. He wasn't a monk. He even tried to date. He knew how to kiss, and he enjoyed it. The best kisser so far was probably Delores, but maybe it was just a fantasy he created due to putting so much on her.

Kissing Vanya was _different_.

With the good kisses from before there was usually a spark, soft and humming in the back of his mind to make it enjoyable, something he would want to do again or carry on.

With Vanya…with Vanya…there was a forest fire that wanted to burn him alive, and Five was more than happy to let it.

He couldn't explain it. Not really, not with words, but kissing her was like an experience from a place he hadn't before and didn't even know existed before, but he never wanted to leave it. He felt buzzed and yet wide awake and thinking about everything at once while slowly getting consumed by the sensation. It was close to what he felt when he got caught up in a song, in their music. When everyone from the band was doing and playing the way they should, but also with so much wild and pure heart it was out of this world experience.

Her lips were warm and delicate, and when she parted them for him to enter he pulled her closer almost caging her against him. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to stop kissing her. It tasted sweet but not like candy or sugar but something he couldn't even identify and at the same time knew all too well.

When he pushed the kiss further bending her a bit, the moan she let out might just as well became his most favorite sound in the world.

Then they heard a different sound, and she broke the kiss letting out an annoyed sigh as he took one last chance and kissed the corner of her delicious mouth before she turned to check her phone.

'That's Allison. We need to go or they will lock us out from our dorm. I'm sorry,' she said with an apologetic look on her face. Five didn't think he needed to forgive her anything, but just seeing how down she looked, he would have if he didn't already.

'Can I have your number?' he asked quickly feeling his heart still beating wild and momentary doubt creeping in that she wouldn't want to, 'I want to see you again. Talk to you again.'

* * *

Vanya bit her lip and nodded. It was hard to think after the way he kissed her and made it impossible to focus on anything else but his lips against hers and his hands holding her close.

They exchanged numbers, and she tried to not look too excited, or too eager, or too hopeful but had a feeling she failed completely.

He walked her down the stairs from the roof. She tried not to look around to see if anyone noticed. She would find it too embarrassing.

She didn't feel Five put his hand on her back guiding her or keeping her close, she couldn't tell. His hand was nice, warm and solid, and made her feel safe.

He didn't kiss her when they said their goodbyes but kept his hand on her almost to the door, 'I'll call you tomorrow.'

She chuckled and nodded, 'I'll be waiting.'

He didn't walk out with her, but he waited. She could tell he watched as she walked up to Allison and the cab she called.

When she turned around for a second, she caught him leaning against the front door with a smirk on his face she still couldn't get used to before she got into the cab.

The moment she closed the door Allison leaned toward her with the biggest grin on her face, 'Tell me everything!'

Vanya shook her head trying to look away and appear neutral but couldn't stop smiling. It was intoxicating to spent so much time with Five. It felt like she was drunk or something.

'We just talked,' she said trying to push the smile down. Allison was having none of her white lies.

'Bullshit, you're red like a cherry on top of an ice cream cup. You totally made out, didn't you?' she asked and Vanya chuckled shaking her head.

They talked in the cab with Vanya denying the best way she could, and Allison not believing her one bit.

'Who would have guessed you would be the one to make out with the band member?' asked her friend winking at her as they started to change for beds. It was close to 4 A.M and Vanya couldn't how quickly it all went by, and how awake she felt. She never felt like this outside of playing a perfect concert, or performance in front of the audience. She didn't think she could ever feel like this without holding her violin honestly.

'About that, how was it?' asked Vanya only now getting a chance to talk about what went down when they were up on the roof with Five.

Allison smirked, 'Awesome. Klaus and I exchanged hair and fashion types. He was adorable. Ben was super nice. Like _way_ nicer than anyone I know. And Diego acted all edgy and mysterious, but he's totally still into his ex. He texted her a bunch of times probably trying to make her jealous. But the security guy, Luther was surprisingly…interesting. He didn't even try to look down my shirt, too much.'

She turned to her, 'Guess only one of us got to be a groupie.'

'Don't say that! Jesus!' said Vanya. That was a horrible word, and she felt somewhat humiliating to be called that. She didn't want to be named a groupie. She wasn't. She just made out with a guy she just met who she spent a couple of years talking to like she knew him forever. It was odd. She wasn't like this. She had been to one day in total and felt so nervous she rather avoided the next. This didn't feel like a date, and yet it was much better. She felt nervous and embarrassed about how she acted at first, but seeing he was so relaxed and pleased always asking her questions and talking like he wanted to talk to her made her more relaxed too, and forget about her insecurities and worries. She still felt awkward, and like she was making a bit of a fool of herself, but he didn't seem to mind.

He didn't seem to mind at all.

Her whole body felt warm and soft like it was made of cotton candy whenever she thought about the feeling of his lips on hers. It was so strange. It made her feel good and ridiculously happy when he kissed her and pressed her close the same way she was happy when she played.

She really hoped he would call.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Hey everyone, I hope you're all okay and holding on there. Also thank you for reading and support. Have a nice day


End file.
